No More Boundries
by AdamsDarling
Summary: Adommy!:D Gosh, lets just say Adam&Tommy go through a lot in this story:D I would say it will be funny,cute, and sexy as the story goes on. Thankyhu so much Adamsaftermath for being a HUGE part of this story. check out her stuff, shes great!
1. Childish Tommy!

**No More Boundries**

_(Tommy's POV.)__It was the regular Saturday morning for me. Lying indian style on the couch, with a bowl of Cap'n Crunch, watching Scooby Doo with my puppy Winston._

Adam: Tommy, what are you doing?

Tommy: Psh, watchin Scooby Doo with Winston, DUH!

Adam: Am in love with a 6 year old?

Tommy: HAHAAAH. SHAGGY FELL!

Adam: *facepalm* I need to take you out more often.

Tommy: Hey ADAAAAAAAM. Can you get me one of those chocolate ball things with the lil' candy spongebob's in them?

Adam: What the helll Tommy? Do they even MAKE those? What are they even called?

Tommy: *Shrug* I don't know. I just want one!

Adam: Okay, then get outta your PJ'S.

Tommy: NEVERRR!

Adam: Do you want that crappy piece of candy or not?

Tommy: HAHAHAHA, VELMA'S GLASSES FELL OFF!

Adam: Ohmygod.

Tommy: NO VELMA, GET YOUR GLASSES BEFORE THE MUMMY STEPS ON THEM!

-Adam walks away-

Tommy: Hey Adam, ima go take a glitter piss now.

Adam: Uhh,glitter piss?

Tommy: Well i mean yeh, thats what the fans expect from Adams Glitterbaby.

Adam: Aw, how sweet.

(5 minutes later, while Tommy is in the bathroom)

Tommy: WONDERBALL!

Adam: Tommy, did you name your other ball finually?

Tommy: NO! It's the name of the candy i want. What DID i call my right one again?

Adam: Uhh...Adams property*wink*

Tommy: Oh, i like the sound of that!

-Tommy walks out of the bathroom naked-

Adam:Baby, you can't go to the store like that.

Tommy: But you can't make-out with clothes on.

Adam:Acually hun, yes yhu can.

Tommy: But that's not as fun.

Adam: I know, i know. Now get your lazy ass dressed.

Tommy: Come on Phillip.

Adam: TOMMY. PHILLIP'S OUR BUTLER. He doesn't get paid to dress you.

Tommy: What about UN-DRESSING me?

Adam(To Phillip): Your fired.

Tommy: Goodbye Phillip! Have fun with that lil' kid you were talking about raping!

Adam: Oh gawd why did i hire him in the first place?

Tommy: His son was gay, remember?

Adam: OH YEH. MMMM, at the time... DAMN. I wanted to tap that.

Tommy: *growl*

Adam:Oh shush, i love you and only you!

Tommy: But, you love that tub of ice cream in the freezer...you said so last night. It hurt my feelings...

Adam: Just get ready.

Tommy: *sniffle*

_So, this is just the beggining of many Adventures of Adam and Tommy. Take note that Adamsaftermath and i are both writing this together, and i hope you enjoy!:D Please review, tell us whatcha think, we both appreciate it!_

_ -Missy._


	2. Sillyness at WalMart

**Adam**

I shook my head as I watched Tommy's naked body go back into the bedroom. He was so hyper, and odd. I loved him more than anything, though. Rather he be hyper, or just relaxed. I went into the bedroom, and saw Tommy in just underwear. I smiled, and licked my lips.

Adam: Mmm, I like that, glitterbaby.

Tommy jumped at the sound of my voice, and smiled. I went to my closet and got out my jogging uniform. A pair of shorts, and a zip up hoodie. I didn't find the need to wear a shirt underneath. Tommy looked at me, and gave me a look.

Tommy: Why are you going jogging? I thought we were going to the store?

Adam: We are. We are jogging to Wal-Mart.

Tommy stared at me, in disbelief. I smiled at him.

Tommy: You CAN'T be serious!

Adam: Oh, come on. If you want, we can just walk. It's not that far.

Tommy pursed his lips and sighed. I was gonna get him to run, I just had to think of how. I'm sure I could think of something when we started running. I took the clothes I had on, and put the ones I just brought out on. I grabbed my iPod off the side table of Tommy's and my bed, and put it in my jacket pocket.

Tommy put on pretty much the same thing that I was wearing. I smiled at him, and we walked out the door, locking it. I grabbed his hand, I figured as of right now we'd walk for a bit. I really needed to run. It was part of my morning routine. I ate a healthy breakfast, and then went out for a run. Today, however, I wanted Tommy to go with me. We walked down the sidewalk, hand in hand. I was getting tired of walking.

Adam: Are you ready to run?

Tommy:(groaning) Do I really have to?

I smiled, and nodded. I put my ear buds, and put on an upbeat song. I started running slowly, making sure Tommy could keep up with me. After a few minutes, I picked up my pace. Tommy was following closely behind me. I kept my eye on Tommy most of the time. I wanted to make sure he wasn't going to collapse any time soon.

He doesn't usually run with me. I was surprised that I actually got him off the couch! I smiled at myself, and looked forward. Wal-Mart wasn't that much further away. I looked next to me, and saw Tommy wasn't there. I turned my head around without stopping my pace, and saw him bent over with his hands on his knees. I turned around and went back for him, stopping, but still jogging in place.

Adam: What happened, baby?

Tommy: I can't run anymore, I hate it so much!

Adam(laughing): Come on, babe! We are almost there! Just two more blocks!

Tommy looked up and me, and took a deep breath.

Tommy: Two more blocks, and I think I would have died from my lungs shrivling up. They burn!

Adam: Come on, Tommy! They have action figures on sale this week!

Tommy looked at me with wide, excited eyes. I smiled at him. I don't think they are, but that was a way to get him to run. We ran the rest of the way to Wal-Mart, Tommy didn't stop. I guess he can run, which I'm surprised. I thought with all the junk food he ate, and all the lazing around he did, he'd run for a minute then walk the rest of the way.

I've had this routine for a while, and can pretty much run where ever I wanted. As soon as we got to Wal-Mart, we decided to rest. I took out my iPod, and put my ear buds in my pocket. I looked over at Tommy, my poor glitterbaby. He was bent over, trying to catch his breath. Which, to my surprise, he caught quickly. He started to walk in, but I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into me. I pressed my sweaty lips to his, and kissed him softly.

Adam: Thanks for running with me, my glitterbaby.

Tommy(smiling): It's no problem, babyboy. Your lucky I love you, or I wouldn't have ran here. I want those action figures.

I laughed at him, and kissed him again. I gasped as I stared at him.

Adam: Oh my glitter! Baby, let me give you a piggy back ride!

Tommy(laughing): Are you serious?

I smiled wide, and nodded. I turned around, and he jumped on my back. I held him up with ease. He was really light, seeing as he was really thin. He took off my hood, and threw his arms around my neck. He kissed my sweaty cheek, and we walked into Wal-Mart.

We got a couple stares here and there, and a couple whispers. No one bothered us, though. The workers there looked at us, and laughed. I'm pretty sure we were the cutest thing since... No one, we were just that cute. We walked passed the make-up aisle, and I saw eyeliner was on sale.

Adam: Ooooooh! It's on sale!

I dropped Tommy, and ran over to it. I was a little kid when it came to my make-up and it being on sale. I picked up a few sticks of it, and Tommy looked at me strangely. I smiled at him, and kissed him. He just shook his head at me, and laughed. I smiled, and grabbed his hand, lacing our fingers together. We walked through Wal-Mart and eventually got to the toy aisle. Tommy frowned and looked at me.

Tommy: You lied to me, there aren't any toys on sale!

I bit my lip to hide my smile. He crossed his arms like a five year old and pouted. I brought him into my arms, and kissed the top of his head.

Adam: Aww, come on, baby. I'll buy you a toy if you want. I'm sorry, I just needed you to run with me.

Tommy went into the toy isle, still with a pout on his face. He looked through the thousands of toys they had, and finally picked one out and got happy again. I swear, I seriously am dating a five year old. He never acts his age. Never.

We walked to the candy aisle, and Tommy couldn't find that Wonder Ball or whatever he was looking for. I was afraid he was gonna throw a fit, so I told him to just pick out something. He picked out a few things, and we went to go pay. The lady behind the cashier kept looking at me, I was surprised she didn't say anything. Even though I had no make-up on, I knew she knew who I was. I paid with my credit card, signed and left the check out line. I held the bag in one hand, and Tommy's hand in my other. He kissed my cheek, and smiled at me excitedly.

Tommy: Thanks for my toy, and candy!

I laughed and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Adam: Your welcome, baby. Let's just walk home, I feel like holding your hand.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief and I laughed at him. We walked out of Wal-Mart, and headed back home.

* * *

**What up people! :)**

**Please review. This story is going to be awesome! AdamsDarling is pretty amazing, by the way**

**xglam  
**


	3. Disaster Dinner

We were walking home in silence for a few moments,untill i glanced to my right. I find tommy munching on some sort of candy bar. He looks back at me with the cutest smile in the whole world. I couldn't wait for tonight. I've planned it for nearly a month. I got cooking lessons, just for this special occasion. It's going to be great.

Adam: Hun,you shouldn't eat too much candy. It's getting late, and I wouldn't want you to spoil my surprise.

His face amused me so much after my hair blowing in his face, with those brown eyes of his perked up,and unbelieving. I'm guessing he thought it was going to be another dinner with Neil. That sure was an, interesting experience...

Tommy: OHH. Is it more candy?

Adam: No Tommy, just wait and ?

He hunched his back,pouting some as i placed his candy bar back into the bag.

Tommy: This better be it's not then I'm not gunna let you play with my super-duper awesome toy gun!

Adam:Don't you worry your adorable little head Tommy,It'll be worth it.

Tommy: Does it involve...talking animals?

Adam: Uhm...No...Why?

Tommy: I was hoping you would finually get Winston a translator, so he could comunicate with us.

I bite my lip,trying my best not to laugh. It's hard sometimes. Loving a man with such a childish imagination. Although, i suppose it brings much joy into my life. I love coming home from jogging to see him playing with a wooden train he stole from Scrunchys Playhouse in Shop Rite. Or that one time, when he put sunglasses on Winston. Gosh that was told me one day he's gunna give him a make-over. Ofcourse, i will be able to help him with that.

Adam: No,It'll be much nicer then Winston talking to you baby.

Glancing at the sky, i notice the gorgous sunset. A mixture of the colors blue,violet,pink, and orange. I slowly turn back to Tommy and kiss him soflty on the lips. It's amazing how he can go from his spunky little self,into a passionate lover. I can just see the love gleaming from precious eyes. Moments like this are so meaningful and dear to me. The night was only going to get better from here on!

Strutting through the door, i head towards the kitchen while Tommy skips to the living room with his "gun."

Tommy: Adam. Will you play cowboys with me?

Adam: Sorry babe, I'm busy now. Working on that surprise I told you about earlier.

I hear a faint whine and his leg kick the coffee table. Itleast he didn't throw a fit like last time..

While chopping some veggies I hear footsteps and giggling. Gee, I wonder who that could be? Looking to my left, i see a small shadow shift to the other side of the counter.

I look to my his toy gun out at me,Tommy Goes: PEW, PEW PEW PEW! Then ninja rolls away.

Tommy: YES. VICTORY IS OURS WINSTON!

I decide to play along while setting the table.

Adam: AHHH.I'M SHOT! AND I'M WIN LORD THOMAS!

Then i collapse to the floor.

Tommy: YAY!

I then get up and add the fineshing touches. After lighting the last candle, and making sure the napkins are folded, I drag Tommy into the dining room. His eyes brighten, and he smiles.

Tommy: Wow Adam, this is looks like something i would see in a magazine! Incredible!

Adam: Aw,well..do you like it?

Tommy: Well, i figured i was just going to have my usual mac&cheese, but this is much much much better. Ofcourse i love it! You put so much effort into it.

Adam: Ha, you don't even know how much , let's eat!

After pulling out his chair and rubbing his shoulders for a few seconds, I walk over to the oven. The aroma of steak was simply over to open the oven, i feel a slight breeze..

Tommy: OH BABY! I like this view!

I suddenly remember i forgot to put a belt pants dropped. I then hear him walk over and pull them up for me.

Adam: Heh,thanks sweetie.

Tommy: Twas the least I could do.

We then both sat down and enjoyed our meals. Throw in a fancy dinner, and Tommy suddenly becomes tame apparently...Minutes later I excuse myself to the restroom.

Rinsing off my hands, I hear glasses shattering and a screech from Tommy.

Tommy: OHMYGAWD ADAM!I-I-I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I thought the table cloth was my napkin, and I pulled it right off the table and ruined everything!

I saw a few tears stream down his face. We both embraced into a warm hug.

Adam: It's fine glitterbaby, it was an accident. Maybe we can try this again some othertime.

Tommy: Ok babyboy. That sounds good to me. But now what?

Adam: I'll order us chinese.

Tommy: YAY!

Then he pranced to the couch. He was back to his hyper little self again. It made me chuckle. Although it wasn't the night I had expected, it turned out alright. I was with 's all that matterd to me.


	4. Animal Abuse?

**Tommy**

I had just ruined Adam's dinner that he made just for the two of us, and I felt so bad. Adam said it was fine, and that he'd just order us Chinese food. I was acting like my hyper self, but again, I felt so bad. Adam was so excited for the dinner, and my idiotic self ruined it.

I had helped Adam clean up the mess, and he was in the kitchen. I was sitting out in our living room on the couch. I soon heard his gorgeous voice talking-probably ordering Chinese. I heard his footsteps, and his beautiful body was soon next to mine, pulling me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head, and I sighed.

Tommy: I'm still really sorry, baby. You had worked so hard, and my stupid self ru-

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

Adam: Don't worry about it! Shush! What do you say after we eat Chinese, we open up a couple bottles of liquor, and just have fun?

Adam gave me a playful smirk, and I smiled back. The ideas that randomly popped into his head were so fun, and amazing. I nodded vigorously, and he giggled.

Our food came, and it was gone before we knew it. Adam brought out some vodka from our cabinate, and we started doing shots. Before I knew it, we were chasing Winston around the house. I had a thing of glitter in my hand, and Adam had eyeliner and mascara in his.

Adam: Come on, Winston! We are gonna make you all pretty!

Winston was soon caught into a corner, and I grabbed him in my arms. I kissed him, and Adam laughed.

Tommy(funny voice): Whose ready to be a pretty, glittery boy? You are, yes you are!

We carried Winston up to our bathroom. We had a little dog, and it was so much better than a huge dog. We shut the door, and trapped him in the large tub we had. I put the tube of glitter down.

Adam: First, eyeliner and mascara!

Adam set down the eyeliner and mascara, and ended up bringing out his make-up box. Yes, he had a box. It was metal, and had so much make-up in it, I couldn't believe it. He opened it up, and picked up the eyeliner that was on the counter. With frustration, eyeliner finally ended up on the dog, as did the mascara. Adam found nail polish, and painted his nails. I couldn't stop laughing.

Adam: Honey, by the time we are finished with you. You are going to be (gay voice)FABULOUS!

I laughed at Adam, and he grabbed the tube of glitter. He poured some in his hand and sprinkled it on Winston. He started to whimper. This was going to take days to come out of his fur. Poor baby, oh well.

Tommy: Can I try now?

Adam looked up at me, and smiled. He grabbed Winston out of my arms, and held him in his. I looked at Winston, and died of laughter. He looked like he was our dog, he really did. I went to Adam's make-up box, and dug threw it. I found a cream eyeshadow in bright purple. I held it up to Adam, and he got a wicked grin.

Adam: Oh my glitter, do it!

I laughed and got a Q-Tip. I put some of the eyeshadow on it, and put it on Winston. He started squirming in Adam's arms. Luckily, right before Adam dropped him, I got both of his eyes. Was that considered animal abuse? I would hope not.

Winston looked back at us, and shook. Some of the glitter came off, but there was still so much in his fur. Adam and I started laughing our asses off, and Winston ran away. Adam pulled me into his arms, and started placing soft, yet passionate kisses on my neck.

I threw my arms around his back, and tilted my neck. He started nibbling at some spots, and sucking on them. I let out a small moan, and my pants started to get tight. Adam pulled away, and I soon didn't feel his warmth at all. I frowned and opened my eyes. Adam was no longer in the bathroom, I walked out of the bathroom.

Tommy: Ada-

My question was interrupted with a snore coming from the bed. I looked over and saw Adam sprawled out on the bed, sound asleep. What the hell? One minute he was wide awake, and laughing, and now he's sound asleep? Well, I'm starting to feel a little tired myself. He makes no sense to me. I shrugged and went back into the bathroom.

I went towards Adam's make-up box. I was about to close it, when something caught my eye. Something blue, and in a small container. I know it's wrong to snoop, but it's only Adam's make up. It's not like, personal business or anything. I pulled out the blue thing, and saw it was hair dye.

I smiled, and looked at myself. I suddenly got the urge to dye something blue. But what? My hair wasn't going blue, I know that. I wanted to surprise Adam. I didn't have much chest hair, and I wasn't going to dye my arm or leg hair. Arm pit? Ew, no. It had to be something that Adam almost always saw. I looked down towards my pants... Should I really do it?

Tommy: Adam would freak the fuck out.

I smiled, I should do it. I want to see the look on his face. I pulled down my pants, and before I knew it, my pubes were dyed a bright blue. I capped the hair dye gel, and put it back into Adam's metal box, and put that back under the counter. I pulled up my underwear, and kept off my pants. I pulled off my shirt. I threw both into the hamper, and laughed at myself.

I can't believe that I just dyed my pubes freaking bright blue. I probably wouldn't remember most of this tomorrow; I was drunk. I turned the bathroom light off, and went into the bedroom. I laid next to Adam, and before I knew it I went to sleep.

* * *

**HAHA! Don't ask. **

**Review, pretty please? We will give you cookies with Adam's face on it! :)**

**xglam  
**


End file.
